


Making Harry Feel Better

by MarvelousGinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Asexual Harry Potter, Charlie Weasley is the best boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, FTM Harry Potter, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousGinger/pseuds/MarvelousGinger
Summary: Harry is having a really bad day. Charlie knows how to make him feel better.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	Making Harry Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Agathe <3
> 
> I do not ow, any of the characters mentioned, nor the universe in which this story happens. All credits go to JRK (even though she'd hate Trans Harry.)

His day was bound to be shitty from the moment it started. Harry had barely woken up when he noticed the tell-tale feeling in his stomach and the wetness in between his legs. Once again, Harry’s period had come unexpected. Ever since he started taking his gender potions, there was no way of knowing if or even when it would happen. But that was just something he had to deal with.

He got up, cast a quick cleaning charm and went to the bathroom, grabbing a pad and a tampon on his way to the toilet. After he headed down to breakfast soon to be joined by his boyfriend of five years. Charlie kissed him good morning and they peacefully ate together.

Harry saw this as a good sign, that, maybe, his day wouldn’t be all so bad after all.

As soon as he stepped out of his office’s Floo he understood how wrong he had been. Draco was there – nothing unusual since they shared an office – but he was there and started complaining as soon as he opened his mouth. It wasn’t even 8 in the morning for Merlin’s sake!

“Heating’s not working. They can’t fix it until tomorrow and I’m cold. So, please, Potter, I beg you, try to behave yourself for once. I know it’s hard, but I don’t want to have to murder the bloody saviour of the Wizarding World.”

Fantastic! Malfoy was already an annoying prat at the best of times but – Harry found out – he was at his absolute worst when he was cold. This was going to be a really long day.

If that wasn’t enough already, as he went through his morning mail; his gaze stumbled upon the headline of that day’s _Daily Prophet_ and it read _“From girl to boy who lived, the troubled youth of Miss Harriet Lily Potter”_. Nice one Skeeter. That bloody beetle was writing again. He simply couldn’t understand how no one had fired her yet.

====

Charlie arrived early for their usual Friday lunch. It was something they had been doing as soon as they started dating, if not even before. Of course, they also did it on other weekdays, but never did they skip a Friday.

They spent the entire lunchbreak talking, sharing gossips. But not once did Harry mention his periods, Draco Malfoy, the cold or Skeeter’s article deadnaming and misgendering him. Despite that, Charlie knew the younger wizard well enough to understand that he wasn’t having the best of days. Thus, Charlie began working on his plan for the evening.

====

The rest of Harry’s day wasn’t much better. His co-worker – with whom he now got along quite well – did not stop complaining, if anything he complained more. The last report he had been working on for weeks, completing it the day before, turned out to be a useless waste of time since it was deemed an unimportant issue barely five minutes into the trial. And, on top of that, the Floo was too crowded that evening for Harry to use it, that meant he had to Apparate. So far, there was no problem save for the fact that the nearest Apparition point was 300 meters from the couple’s flat and it meant that the distance had to be walked under the rain, for he had no umbrella. He would have cast some sort of spell but there were way too many Muggles around for him to even try.

====

At precisely 7.30pm, Harry was on his doorstep, dripping went, clothes clinging to his skin, hair all over the place and his whole body shaking. Walking through the door he only wanted one thing: to go to bed in Charlie’s arms and sleep until the next morning, eating dinner was overrated anyways.

Part of his wish didn’t take long to come to be. As soon as he closed the front door, he was crushed by strong arms and held into a hug that would make Molly Weasley proud. As they were hugging, Charlie cast a couple of Warming and Drying charms on his shorter boyfriend for him to stop shivering before kissing him passionately. As he did that, he could feel some of Harry’s tension disappear.

“Evening, love. Got something for you but first, you go take a shower and change into your comfiest clothes while I finish preparing it.”

“Evening, darling. What is it?”

The redhead winked and walked to the kitchen. Understanding he wouldn’t get any more information; Harry did as Charlie said and took a shower. The hot water on his skin felt heavenly. It most certainly was the longest shower he ever took. The Dursleys would have screamed if they only knew. But it was also one of the best, after the ones he sometimes took with Charlie.

When he finally got out of the bathroom he changed into his favourite pyjamas. A dragon onesie his boyfriend bought him last Christmas. He put the hood on his wet hair and with that wore an old and thick pair of worn Quidditch socks – Gryffindor coloured of course – and his glasses. He had decided that, whatever Charlie had planned, he wouldn’t take the chance of falling asleep with his contacts on. He then headed towards the living room. The noise he heard made him stop just before he crossed the door. When he stepped through, he finally saw what Charlie had been doing. What was before was beyond anything he could have ever imagined.

All of the lights were out except a few fairy lights floating near the ceiling, a couple of endlessly burning candles and the fireplace which also brought warmth to their place. The TV was on, the screen displaying the home menu of Harry and Charlie’s favourite movie, _Moulin Rouge!_. The sofa and the floor were covered in pillows and blankets, looking like the cosiest place on earth. Finally, the best part of it all was definitely the coffee table. There, waited a tray full of sushi carefully put under a stasis charm. There were also other foods such as rice, but Harry barely noticed it. Sushi were his go-to comfort food and his boyfriend had remembered. Once he had taken all in, Charlie came behind him, wrapped his arms around his middle and put his hands in the front pockets of the pyjamas. As he did, he started leaving kisses anywhere from his shoulder to his cheeks, finish with a quick one on his lips.

“Charlie, love? Is there something special that I have forgotten about or are you just the best, handsomest and most romantic wizard on this planet?”

“Well… At lunch I noticed that you looked like you were feeling kinda down. I then remembered that your periods started this morning – you left the tampon drawer open. And on top of that, while I was preparing this, I sorted this morning’s mail and saw that bitch’s article in the _Prophet_. I decided it was a “sushi-and-movie” situation.”

“So, it is the second option then. You just are the best boyfriend. I love you so much, Charlie.”

“Love you too, honey. Now, if you’ll follow me.”

Both laughing, the went to the couch, Charlie never letting go of Harry. They both sat on the pillows on the floor, their back resting against the sofa. After yet another sweet kiss, Charlie pressed the play button on the remote and the movie started. Their legs intertwined they ate and sung along.

_There was a boy. A very strange, enchanted boy._

====

By the time they arrived at the _Elephant Love Medley_ , they had finished eating and were sat on the couch, cuddling. Charlie’s arms were, yet again, around Harry, holding him tight as if something might happen if he let go.

After the redhead sung Christian’s part while the Chosen One acted as if he were Satine, the older wizard accioded two cups of tea and chocolate-covered marshmallows from their kitchen. Harry’s eyes went wide and he looked at his lover, trying to convey all of the love he felt, not trusting himself to speak with how overwhelmed he felt by all of this affection. To further convey this love, he snuggled closer to Charlie’s chest. This gesture made the latter smile.

“I love you Haz. I love you so much and you deserve every single ounce of this love I feel. You are so much more than what the other see in you. You are the sweetest, bravest and kindest wizard. You are smart, funny and the best boyfriend I could have ever dreamt of. On top of that you have the looks.” He laughed kindly; Harry blushed. “If I can make you feel a tiny bit better with small gestures such as these, I definitely will.”

“Charles Gideon Weasley. How did I ever get so lucky that I started dating you? I love you with all of my heart Char. You care for me in a thousand different ways, you put up with my awful temper, my bad days and my frankly horrible mental health. There is no such thing as a small gesture. I am forever grateful for everything you do for me. I am grateful for you, my love. What you call “small” made my day a thousand times better. Any day I wake up next to you, that I get to see you is bound to be better. I love you and forever will.”

During his response, Harry had started crying. Now Charlie was kissing away his tears, before pressing a chaste, soft peck on his boyfriend’s lips.

====

They finally drank their tea, ate and once the movie ended, they headed to bed where the fell asleep in each other’s arms, their heart warm and full of all the love they felt.

It was only one week later, on a Sunday, that, after five years together Charlie proposed to Harry. The younger one cried “yes” as he threw himself in the redhead’s arms as they were Flooing to the Burrow’s monthly meal. Molly had been delighted with the news and immediately began planning the wedding.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Funnily enough this is my first HP fic ever written.
> 
> I hope you liked it, feel free to leave kudos or a comment.
> 
> (Also, English is not my first language so I apologise for any mistake there might be)


End file.
